Afraid of the Truth
by Lady Kaitlin
Summary: Frigga's death was actually staged and she has been captured by Malekith and Algrim in an attempt to bring Thor and Loki to their world where they believe they can kill the two gods. But eventually when Algrim is killed, Thor and Malekith leave, and Loki wakes up after faking his own death, he finds his mother and learns a dark secret about his true heritage and past.
1. Alive and Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any of the characters involved in the movies/comics.**

**My first Thor fic...this is just a little something I've thought up after a roleplay as Frigga and hopefully I'll update and continue it soon, let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

The floor of the dark cave was cold and rough against Frigga's frail body as she sat bound to a massive boulder. Her side throbbed with pain and her wrists burned from tugging against the chains that stole away her freedom. Blood clung to her frizzy hair and dried tears stained her cheeks. Her dress was ripped to tatters and her magic rendered nearly useless. Besides for creating illusions to change her dreadful appearance, she could use no other form of magic or defense, for her sword had also been confiscated.

"Still awake, Queen of Asgard?" The voice of Malekith stung her ears.

"Yes, and I plan I remaining awake." She replied and set forth an illusion of herself in a green dress and braided updo.

"There's no need for magic to hide the state you're in. We know what you look like. We made you look like that." Algrim, standing to the right of Malekith, flashed her a gruesome smile.

"I prefer looking presentable." She responded.

Algrim took out a sword, her sword, from his belt and slashed through the shimmering illusion. It disappeared with a flash and Malekith approached the real Frigga.

"Ah, even covered with scratches you still look beautiful. No wonder Laufey was very fond of you." He smirked and ran a finger over the curve of her cheekbone.

"Don't mention him." She said harshly and turned away from his touch.

"Still so afraid of the truth...I see where your son gets it from. Which brings me to wonder, does Loki know yet? Does he know what really happened during that battle with the Frost Giants, hum?" Malekith traced his finger up to her hairline.

"I'm not afraid of truth and that is none of your business. Don't touch me." She made a second effort to shy away from his hand.

"Don't worry, my dear queen, we do not have the same intentions as your Laufey. In fact, you will be free to go soon, we just needed a little bribe to drive your sons to our world." Malekith withdrew his hand and walked back to stand next to Algrim.

"Yes, in fact I sense they will be here very soon." Algrim confirmed.

"What have you done to my sons?" Frigga panicked and tugged against the chains in an attempt to get closer to the two men a few feet in front of her.

"Oh nothing too serious. We simply had them believe in your death by solidifying and stabbing one of your illusions while transporting your real body back here. There was a funeral pyre and everything, Odin was heartbroken. You were the perfect target. The only one in the family who truly created a sense of peace and equality. Naturally,Thor and Loki would be more than willing to come all the way here to avenge your supposed death." Malekith explained to her while his eyes expertly explored the cave.

"With both of them gone it will be easy to get to the human girl who posses the Aether." Algrim stated and twirled Frigga's sword in his right hand.

Frigga gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Hatred poured out of her eyes as she thought of the two harming Jane and of her family suffering from her fake death. Before she could think of a response, Algrim turned towards Malekith.

"They have arrived."

Malekith smirked and turned to Frigga before he fled the cave with Algrim.

"Say farewell to your sons, dear Frigga."

She cursed and tugged again against the chains with no avail. She felt blood begin to trickle down her arms as they dug into her wrists. She gave up and collapsed against the boulder behind her back. Heavy eyelids plagued her with sleep and eventually won out. In reality she avoided sleep because she did in fact hate truth, though she would never admit it, and it was always the one thing that plagued her dreams; her dreams of him.


	2. Dream and Scare

"Is it really true, my friends? Is she locked up in the ice caves?" Laufey probed the two Frost Giants in front of him while he sat upon his throne in the midst of the frozen world.

"Yes, she insisted upon fighting side by side with the King of Asgard. One of your soldiers caught her off guard after she wounded many of our people in the battle. We forced Odin to retreat without her, but I fear he will return with a much stronger army to fight for to return to Asgard." One of the giants responded.

"I see." Laufey tapped his fingers against the solid, icy arms of the throne chair and contemplated his lucky capture.

"Bring her too me."

An image of a small goddess in a long blue dress suddenly appeared between the two giants.

"I am already here." Frigga's voice claimed.

Laufey's eyes widened as he took in her sudden appearance. He smiled as he stared her up and down.

"Odin speaks the truth, you are skilled in magic, Queen of Asgard." He leaned over and waved a hand through Frigga's hair and her figure shimmered before disappearing.

Seconds later it reappeared except she wore a green dress and her hair slightly different.

"Yes, I am."

His smile widened and he turned to the guard that had previously spoken.

"Bring me the real Frigga, my friend. Release her from the ice caves and bring her here. Don't harm her or bind her."

"But, my lord, if she is not bound, she will escape..."

"The bridge to Asgard is closed at the moment. There is no where for her to escape." Laufey said clearly, staring at the illusion of the goddess between the two guards.

The imaged nodded and disappeared again. Moments later the real Frigga was following the guard to Laufey's throne. She stopped and stared at him intently. Her true appearance was wearing a sky blue dress and her hair fell over her shoulder in large locks.

"Ah, Frigga, Queen of Asgard, are you enjoying your stay here so far?" Laufey asked sarcastically, returning her gaze with dark red eyes.

"Not exactly, this place could use a temperature adjustment for starters."

Laufey chuckled at this, admiring the queen's return of "humor".

"I'll keep that in mind. Perhaps you'll change your mind when you see the full beauty of my world."

She scanned the icy wasteland and the giants that towered over her tiny figure.

"I doubt it." Her hands shook slightly as she said this. _Odin where are you…_

Frigga awake suddenly, her forehead covered in sweat. She sighed and relaxed a bit when she realized she was actually in a world with no ice. All of the sudden, she heard a terrible, rock cracking noise outside of the cave. Summoning what strength she could muster, she created an image of herself to wander to the mouth of the cage. For one quick moment she wished she had still been stuck in her dream when she eyed the scene beyond her prison. _Loki...Thor...my sons..._


End file.
